Ouija Board crisis
by HeavensSolitude
Summary: Dawn, Misty, Drew, May, Ash, Leaf, Paul and Gary all decide to investigate an old abandoned Asylum when Drew wants to mess with a Ouija if Ghosts are real...but what happens when they decide to ma board?
1. Intro

**Me: Hey guys, okat first off if this is your first time tuning into any of my stories I'm known as Rebel, Sin, Demon, Bloody, etc. But U can just call me Demon for now :D Well imma start another story and this is ANOTHER Pokemon story! I know your probably like 'Uggghhh another?!' well yesh! Lol I just feel more comfertable with Pokemon...OH! And I'm taking requests! If you want me to write a certain story PM Me the name of the anime you want, type of genra (and shipping if you want a romance) and characters! Okay well anyways Enjoy! Also there's no Pokemon o.o**

**Summery: Dawn, Misty, Drew, May, Ash, Leaf, Paul and Gary all decide to investigate an old abandoned Asylum when Drew wants to see if Ghosts are real...but what happens when they decide to mess with a Ouija board?**

**-**  
**Intro**  
**-**

It was a windy fall afternoon, The light gray clouds swirled in the once blue sky, Crows and Birds cawed and chirped.

In a deserted Cemetary, eight friends sad in the grass, laughing and chatting. Drew, a boy with Lucious green hair ang and Green gem like eyes stood up grinning, "come on you guys! It could be fun!" he said excitedly.

"what makes you think we would go to an abandoned asylum to experiment with you?" Gary, another boy slightly older with spiky brown hair and cramel like eyes said smirking.

"yeah for all we know Ghosts don't even exist!" Misty said, a female with reddish orange hair and cerulian blue eyes roll her eyes.

"come on guys it does sound kind of fun!" Another girl with Navy blue hair and bright blue eyes grinned.

The boy next to her with Purple lavender hair and onyx eyes scoffed at her, "knowing you Troublesome, You'll probably piss your pants after hearing one little sound" he smirked.

"Shut it Paul! AND MY NAME IS DAWN!"

"come on guys!" May sighed, she had sapphire blue eyes and chesnut brown hair, "can we not do this?"

"I agree! I think we should go!" Leaf grinned her brown hair sweeping over her green eyes slightly.

"so it's settled?" Drew asked grinning as well. The others looked at eachother and shrugged nodding, "alright!" They green haired male cheered, "we leave tomorrow night, I need to get the equipment ready!" and with that the group bid their goodbye's and sperated going to their own homes, unprepared for what's gong to happen.

**Me: Okay well there's the Intro! I hope u like! Oh and here are the shippings:**

**Ikarishipping: (Dawn and Paul)**  
**Contestshipping: (Drew and May)**  
**Pokeshipping: (Misty and Ash)**  
**Oldrivalshipping: (Leaf and Gary)**

**Hope you liked it :D**


	2. Rosenary Asylum

**Me: alright guys I know my grammar was horrible in the first chappy sorry about that forgot to check it, anyways I hope you guys like this story, here's the second chapter!**

**-**  
**Chapter 1: Rosemary Asylum**  
**-**

_~Insanity is a relative, it depends on who has who locked in what cage~_

It was probably around 11 when the crew was picked up in a black van, Paul and Dawn in the front and the others in the back, "how much farther Hayden?" Paul grunted keeping his eyes on the hardly lit road.

"just a few more miles!" The green haired teen grinned, staring at the map with a flash light. May yawned and sighed.

Paul parked in front of a rather large old building, it had rusty bars blocking the windows and peeling white paint. Ash opened the back door and hopped out followed by Misty, May, Drew, Gary and Leaf. Dawn and Paul got out from the seat and helped Drew with the equipment.

"so what's the plan Drew?" Gary asked, Drew looked at him and shrugged, "...you mean...you don't have a plan?!" Gary whisper yelled.

"nope" he answered plainly, "but...I do have an idea" he smirked and with that he pulled out a board...well not just any board...a Ouija Board.

"you can't be serious..." Misty stared at the board.

Drew smirked more, "why not?" he tucked the board in a bag, "come on you guys aren't chickening out are you?"

They shook their head and sighed helping with the little equipment. Drew decided to go through the back of the building as the others followed, a large sign in front of it read: "Rosemary Mental institution".

Dawn felt a shiver go up her spin, why the hell was she even doing this?! She could have easily walked away, maybe because Paul was the-NO! No no no no no no NO! She sighed and continued to walk.

Drew stopped to look around slight, no guards? Not even a police officer? This is wierd, he thought as he walked up the stairs to the old rusty medal door, "damn there's a lock pad" he muttered as he looked at the key panel.

"allow me" Leaf smirked and pushed Drew out of the way.

Gary scoffed, "Like you are smart enough to-" he was cut off by a beep and looked at Leaf who was holding the panel in her hand smirking, "...whatever" he mumbled as Leaf giggled. Ash pulled the door open and walked in looking around.

"man this place is creepy..." Ash mumbled. The walls paint was old and peeling, Mold was building up in every corner, cobwebs were sprawled around the corridors, let's just say it looked like something out of a horror story.

Misty rolled her eyes, "no dip Ash, its been abandoned for..what thirty years?"

"actually its been abandoned for over fifty six years" Dawn pointed out.

"and how do you know that?" May raised an eyebrow.

"hey unlike you guys I took time to do some research!"

"alright Troublesome tell us about this place then..."

"My pleasure" Dawn grinned ignoring her pet name, "Rosemary Asylum was constructed in 1958, 56 years ago from now. It was said that the doctors here helped the patients, but what they were actually doing...was torchering them" Everyone listened to the story the Bluenette told, "the doctors were actually doing test experiments on these poor people, well people to us they thought they were just...monsters. Anyways they would ask the patient a question and as the patient answered, whether the answer was right or wrong, they would electrocute them"

"But what were they trying to prove?" Leaf asked.

Dawn looked at her, "they were seeing that if the brain cells were burnt or killed, the brain would die, or the mind and control of the Patients body would shut down...they found the answer..."

"what was is?" May asked.

"...it turns out, the patients' mental health would take control of the mind also taking control of the body, thirty years after, 1988, these experiments went on, taking the lives of some patients, but the doctors made a...interesting discovery. It turns out when the Mentally stabled Patients were electrocuted they would feel the pain of it, but when the Mentally disabled were they...just laughed and giggled, as if being tickled"

"...Nice story Dawn" Gary laughed, Leaf his arm.

"shut up Gary it could be true!" she shivered.

Dawn shrugged, "who knows?"

Ash looked around, "so what are we going to be doing here?" he asked.

Drew started walking down the corridor, "might as well set up.." he said as the others followed him, the girls huddled up together in the back and the guys walked in front of them.

'this is going to be a long night...' Drew grinned.

**Me: AAAAANNNND DONE!**

**Paul: woopty fucking do...**

**Me: -_- whatever hope you guys liked it! Please review if you did or didn't!**


End file.
